The Shapeless
by WolfgangVZ
Summary: A strange Pokemon breaks free inside of a laboratory


I was born with all the knowledge that I have ever possessed. I do not know where I was born, save for it being infinitely dark and infinitely empty. There is no weather here, no terrain, nothing but endless, sightless, soundless space. I have always lived in this place, though I cannot account for any measure of time and I could not tell you my age.

Beings must have tended to my needs but I cannot recall seeing another living thing, and I have no family that I can speak of. Truly, I know not whether I am of the living, or otherwise, for I know not even what I am. In this dark and endless abyss, I have never seen light, the moon, stars, trees or grass, or even myself; and at the present moment I do not seem to even possess a definite, solid, form. Fleetingly, I'll be conscious of having a definite form, but it never lasts, and it's different every time.

The maddening silence and darkness has weighed upon me for what seems like aeons and I cannot take it anymore! With all my might, I fought and struggled against my black void of a prison. For an oppressive amount of time it seemed my prison grew no brighter nor smaller. The unending darkness drove me wild, and with a blinding fit of rage and an unexpected flash of light that I had never known before, somehow, I had escaped my black prison.

The floor was cold, hard and smooth. In the air hung a mix of chemical and smokey odors. I heard voices, and when my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw figures in the middle of the room. They were gathered around a large cylinder filled with liquid that was hooked up to various scientific instruments, hoses, tubes, wires and electrical machines all around that whirred and purred, beeped and ticked in no particular harmony. As I walked closer I noticed there was also something inside of the tank; it was about the same size as the figures outside, but it was vastly different in appearance.

Suddenly, I was overcome with the sensation of having a definite form again, and before I could assess what I was in the light, for the first time, the creatures had noticed me. Their faces quickly distorted into mangled expressions of disgust and fear as they ran from me screaming, dropping their paperwork, spilling hazardous chemicals, smashing into machines and each other while fearful, frantic faces whooshed passed me with terrible haste.

The creature in the tank did not stir, so I walked closer to it and got a better look. It was tall, and thin, with entirely smooth skin that was mostly light in color, except for a dark-colored belly and a long, matching appendage that shot out the backside of the creature, which was as long as the thing was tall. There were two small horns on its head that the other creatures did not have, and its other appendages terminated in three stubby points, unlike the five slender points the others had had.

Loud sirens started to go off in the background, alerting others to the presence of an intruder. Was I the intruder? I had not hurt anyone. It was only me and the tank creature in the large room now. Our solitude would be short-lived, as a lone creature, akin to the ones that had run screaming from the room, had now re-entered it. This one was calm and undeterred by my presence. He walked toward me, slowly, but confidently. When his gaze met mine he did not cower, did not show fear, or any emotion at all. I was transfixed by his gaze, and so mesmorized was I that I felt my body lose its solid form once again. The tall creature smiled at me and reached an appendage with five slender points out toward me.

The thing picked me up and stuffed me under the long, tattered white cloth he wore around himself. Soon I felt as if I was floating in my black prison again, but this time it wasn't nearly as dark underneath the light-colored cloth. We must have been moving, the creature was taking me somewhere. The sirens wailed on in the background and the only other sounds were the sharp, flat footsteps of the tall thing carrying me, against the hard, smooth, floor, echoing through the halls as we passed. He ran down many long, twisting, empty hallways until we were outside of the building.

Once outside I heard the return of panicked voices in the background, which soon faded, as the creature did not stop. He continued his march away from the building, away from the panicking people, and away from my floating black prison forever. When he finally stopped and released me from under his coat, he propped me up on his shoulder. I saw the world for the first time, the sun, the sky, trees and grass, and the brightly lit face of my rescuer. Instantly I was overwhelmed with joy, and in this moment I uttered the first sounds that had ever left my mouth, sounds I had hoped my new-found friend would recognize as appreciation and accept as a whole-hearted thank you.

"Ditto!"


End file.
